Sangre Azul
by Korathan Skala
Summary: —¡Sé que estás aquí! —John grita en la oscuridad. Traducción autorizada del fic "Blue Blood" por You Light The Sky.


**Notas traducción:**

Traducción autorizada del fic **"Blue Blood"** por **You_Light_The_Sky.**

Puedes leer el original aquí: (www)(punto)archiveofourown(punto org)/works/555625

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno — Cuento de Hadas, Obsesión, Basado muy ligeramente en la Sirenita, dark!Sherlock.

 **Notas Autor Original:** No iba a postear esto en AO3 (ya que planeo escribir algún día una versión más larga de esto, con una trama ligeramente diferente) pero alguien lo pidió. "Sangre Azul" originalmente era parte de la actividad de los 30 Días de Escritura en Tumblr.

* * *

—¡Sé que estás aquí! —John grita en la oscuridad.

 _(—Tienes que ser cuidadoso, John, —su madre le dijo una vez, cuando las cosas aún eran tranquilas y todavía felices. —Nunca permitas que una sirena se de cuenta de que puedes resistir su canción. Ellos te querrán para sí mismos, para aparearse, para poseer, para siempre."_

 _John no entendía en aquel entonces, pero le prometió no ser descubierto._

— _Los Watson son una familia especial, —ella le recuerda, delineando con sus dedos el tatuaje de un ala en la parte trasera de su cuello. —No podemos caer presa de las profundidades.)_

Sólo la fuerte brisa le responde, enviando ondas a través de las oscuras aguas. La distorsionada reflexión de la luna en la superficie del mar es el único indicio de que el cielo y el agua están separados. Con todo la oscuridad, uno asumiría que John estaba caminando en medio de un abismo negro.

Él se estremece, deseando haberse puesto otra capa de ropa bajo su suéter. Él había salido corriendo sin abrigo o zapatos adecuados. Su piel está entumecida de la frialdad del mar y del viento mientras su cálido aliento se levanta como soplos en el aire.

Nadie sale de las aguas, pero John sabe que _él_ está observando. _Él_ siempre está observando, esperando, deduciendo cosas sobre todos.

—No lo diré otra vez, —John repite, sintiéndose desnudo y expuesto. —Ambos sabemos que tú los atrajiste a este lugar y ahora estás esperando por mi respuesta.

Las olas se mueven hacia adentro y hacia afuera, continuos chapoteos contra la arena, cuando John escucha las primeras notas de una inquietante melodía. Es el abrazo de un violín estrangulado, con tonos bajos de violonchelo y una voz de barítono. Es una canción de cosas macabras, de fascinación y cráneos danzantes. Piel de gallina se forma en la piel de John, pero no de miedo, sino de _anticipación_ y John observa mientras una cabeza de ondulados cabellos oscuros se asoma fuera del agua.

—...Sherlock, —él susurra, mirando a las pupilas verticales de la sirena.

Él recibe de vuelta una sonrisa de dientes filosos.

John se pone tenso y cuando la sirena abre su boca, esa hermosa voz canta, —¿Serás mi compañero en el mar?

 _(Un día en la playa, se encontró con un joven a punto de ser apuñalado en la arena por un pescador, con un anzuelo. John intervino y fue empalado en el hombro antes de que él con un movimiento girará al atacante, dejando al bastardo inconsciente y entonces cayendo en la arena, pensando que él se desangraría ahí, moriría solo…_

 _Pero él no murió, no él no muere. El hombre-pez (él puede ver una cola, una cola de verdad), ya no llevando la apariencia de un joven pero la de un hombre alto, él lo jala hacia adelante y lo besa—)_

El doctor aprieta los dientes, —No tengo una opción en esto. Me extorsionaste. —Pero aún así , la respiración de John se acelera.

Sherlock levanta una mano palmeada, la extiende como una invitación, —Oh, tú siempre tienes una opción, querido John.

 _(—¿Qué eres tú?_ — _John pregunta después, estupefacto de que un hombre-pez le ha narrado la historia de su vida._

 _Sherlock sonríe, la curva de su boca arqueada hacia arriba como un tiburón. —Nada tan interesante como tú, Doctor. ¿Realmente no sientes nada, no urgencia, no extrañas sensaciones cuando te hablo?_

— _Nada,_ — _John replica, confuso por la pregunta. —¿Debería? ¿Es eso algo malo?_

 _El hombre-pez se inclina y susurra, ––Oh, no, John. Es algo muy bueno, en realidad. No puedo decirte como aburrido es tener las mismas reacciones a mi canción, todo el tiempo…)_

––Tú tomaste la villa completa.

Un resoplido. ––Cante y ellos vinieron. No es mi culpa que ellos no tengan la misma _intrigante_ sangre que tú tienes, querido mío.

Su boca forma una tenue línea, y sin embargo John está entre el borde donde el agua encuentra la arena. ––Déjalos ir, —él le dice. ––Ellos no son parte de esto.

La cola elegante y bifurcada de Sherlock se mueve hacia arriba, fundiéndose con las negras ondulaciones. ––Oh, pero ellos lo son, querido mío. Ellos han sido una parte de esto desde que los hiciste tu _excusa_ para rechazar mi oferta.

––Ellos no son mi excusa––

—¿La vida de la superficie no es aburrida y tediosa? ¿No estas desperdiciado cuidando de esos idiotas y estúpidos que ni siquiera te miran? Yo puedo darte mucho más, John. Puedo prometerte muerte y campos de batalla, destrucción y misterios, —las gotas de agua contra la cara de Sherlock parecían brillar en la luna llena. —Solamente tienes que venir por tu propia voluntad.

 _(—...Eres una sirena, —John está de pie en el muelle, sintiéndose paralizado._

 _La cabeza del hombre aparece sobre la superficie, —Pero por supuesto que lo soy, ¿Qué pensaste que era?_

— _¡No lo sé! —Él grita, —Un selkie, tal vez incluso un tritón o algún experimento genético, pero ciertamente no… —Él pasa una mano a través de su cabello y quiere gritar pero en su lugar dice, —Ya no puedo venir a verte._

 _Hay un gran chapoteo y Sherlock está irguiéndose en el muelle, luciendo salvaje y en una forma que John nunca lo ha visto antes, —¿Qué—? ¿Por qué? ¡No toleraré esto!_

— _¡Tú sabes por qué! —John grita. ¡Tú lo has sabido desde que he resistido tu canción! —Y esa ni siquiera es la mitad de las razones. Las desapariciones de la última década. Los cuerpos arrastrados en las redes para peces. Todo es culpa de él. Todo eso y John realmente ha disfrutado hablar con él—_

 _Hay silencio._

— _John, la creatura canturrea, tratando de alcanzarlo. —Ellos eran insignificantes John, meros mortales, lo suficientemente estúpidos para ahogarse ellos mismos en el mar. No son como tú…_

 _Él no escucha, él se gira.)_

—¿Los dejaras solos, para siempre?

La sirena asiente. —Por supuesto, si tú vienes conmigo.

Él no se está rindiendo, John sabe esto. Él luchará con su última respiración pero él tiene que proteger a su hermana, a Molly y a los otros. Él hizo esto. Él los expuso a todos ellos.

Lento y firme, sin ningún indicio de un cojeo, John Watson camina dentro del agua.


End file.
